A nanostructured coating is a nanoscopic layer that can be applied to any surface. Currently, most nanostructured layers are formed by depositing nanoparticles on the surface. However, due to the nature of additive nanostructures in conventional coatings, durability of the coating is generally low. The currently available highly durable coatings are only suitable for glass substrates due to the high process temperatures necessary for formation. Typical polymer substrates such as Polyethylene terephthalate (PET) and Polyethylene naphthalate (PEN) degrade around 150° C. Currently, there are no simple technological solutions to fabricate highly durable nanostructured coatings on polymer substrates.